PRT
Power Rangers Turbo picks up directly after the events of the movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and follows Power Rangers Zeo. As the series opens, the team of rangers have acquired new powers and zords that run off the power and velocity of Turbo Technology which they will need to defeat the space pirate Divatox and her crew of aliens. This season uses footage and props from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. SynopsisEdit RangersEdit Justin Stewart - Blue Ranger - played by Blake Foster http://images.wikia.com/mmpr/images/7/73/Powerranger445.jpgAdded by Vickram101Taking Rocky's place after a back injury, Justin joins the veteran rangers as the new blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger. Adam Park - Green Ranger - played by Johnny Yong Bosch Adam, who becomes a soccer coach and stuntman, stays green as the Desert Thunder Turbo Ranger. Tanya Sloan - Yellow Ranger - played by Nakia Burrise Tanya, who becomes a radio DJ, stays yellow as the Dune Star Turbo Ranger Katherine "Kat" Hillard - Pink Ranger - played by Catherine Sutherland Kat, who has ambitions to be a dancer, keeps pink as the Wind Chaser Turbo Ranger Tommy Oliver - Red Ranger - played by Jason David Frank By now the longest serving Power Ranger, Tommy leads the team into battle one last time as the Red Lightning Turbo Ranger. Carlos Valerte - Green Ranger - played by Roger Velasco After Adam retires as a ranger, he chooses Carlos as his replacement. Ashley Hammond - Yellow Ranger - played by Tracy Lynn Cruz After Tanya retires as a ranger, she chooses Ashley as her replacement. Cassie Chan - Pink Ranger - played by Patricia Ja Lee After Katherine retires as a ranger, she chooses Cassie to be her replacement. Theodore Jay Jarvis "T.J." Johnson - Red Ranger - played by Selwyn Ward After Tommy retires as a ranger, he chooses T.J. to be his replacement and the new leader of the Turbo team. Allies and other charactersEdit *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Lerigot *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Blue Senturion *Phantom Ranger *Bulk *Skull *Jerome Stone *Ms Appleby *Principal Caplan Weapons and GearEdit Turbo Morpher - The Morpher of the Turbo Rangers consists of a key and wrist mounted "ignition." Morph phrase is "Shift into Turbo" Communicator - Wristwatch like devices that enable communication to the Power Chamber and other communicators, and teleportation. Power Boxes - Backpack like devices that hold various survival items such as water and life preservers. Auto Blast Defender - Combination of Auto Blaster in Turbo Mode and Turbo Navigator in Defender Mode. *Auto Blaster - Primary sidearm for each of the Turbo Rangers. Has two modes, regular, and a more powerful Turbo Mode *Turbo Navigators- A short range locator with two modes. The primary mode is used to locate people, power sources, and other objects. In Defender Mode it turns into a gun with pin-point accuracy. Turbo Sword - Each ranger also carries a sword Turbo RAM (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer) - The Turbo Ram is small vehicle comprised of the power weaopons of the Turbo Rangers and a rolling base. *Turbo Hand Blasters - Large twin guns belonging to the Bue Turbo Ranger *Turbo Thunder Cannon - Cannon blaster belonging to the Green Turbo Ranger *Turbo Star Charges - Twin square shaped devices with metal bars that are capable of firing yellow energy or emitting high voltage shocks. These belong to the Yellow Turbo Ranger. *Turbo Wind Fire - An archer's bow that shoots pink energy beams belonging to the Pink Turbo Ranger. *Turbo Lightning Sword - Sword belonging to the Red Turbo Ranger. Is also capable of shooting red energy blasts. Turbine Laser - Large blaster similar to the Turbo RAM. It has a mobile vehicle mode and a blaster mode. Senturion Synergizer - Primary sidearm of the Blue Senturion. Has three modes - Communicator Mode, Laser Pistol Mode and Sword Mode ZordsEdit Turbo Megazord *Mountain Blaster *Desert Thunder *Dune Star *Wind Chaser *Red Lightning Robo Racer Rescue Megazord *Siren Blaster *Thunder Loader *Star Racer *Wind Rescue *Lightning Fire Tamer Artillatron VillainsEdit *Divatox *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Havoc *Piranhatrons TriviaEdit RumoursEdit Official WebsiteEdit http://powerrangers.com/seasons-turbo.htm